


Get It!

by haderz_gonna_hade



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Bill Hader - Freeform, F/M, Self-indulgent fluff, Swearing, cute bullshit, spider warning, this is just me btw, this is v short and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haderz_gonna_hade/pseuds/haderz_gonna_hade
Summary: You and Bill had been dating for about 6 months. One night you were at his place to watch movies and bake cookies when you went to use the bathroom. Bill was sitting on the couch checking e-mails while he waited for you to get back...
Relationships: Bill Hader & Reader
Kudos: 27





	Get It!

“Um, hey Bill…” he heard you call out nervously. “Can you come here for a second?” there was a strange edge to your voice that Bill had never heard before. A million thoughts started to fill his head, _Is the bathroom flooded? Is she hurt? Shit, is she pregnant?!_ He had already gotten himself all worked up before he even had the chance to reply. “Yeah, coming.” he said almost as a question as he got up. The handful of steps it took to get to you was long enough for his anxiety to rise. He entered the bathroom almost at a run. “Are you okay?” he asked when he saw your wide eyes. Without a word, you dramatically pointed at the wall next to the shower. _Fuck, it’s a guy with an axe isn’t it?_ His brain concluded. He slowly stepped into the room and closer to you to see what you were pointing at. “Get it.” You said as he finally discovered the intruder. “Seriously? That’s what you called me over here for?” he said equal parts amused and relieved. A relatively small spider clung to the wall. He was doing no harm and was probably completely unaware of the large fleshy beings he shared the room with. Bill gave you a look that said, ‘you big baby’ as he walked away to get a cup and a piece of paper. He returned to find you still in the same position, as if you were being held hostage by an unseen malevolent entity. Bill kissed your cheek and captured the big mean scary spider and went out to set him free. Once the beast had been removed you cautiously continued what you were doing, keeping an eye out for any more extra-legged creatures that could be lurking about.

“Well now I know my role in this relationship” Bill joked when he got back, “Spider Getter Extraordinaire.”

“My hero.” You chuckled.

“I didn’t know you were THAT afraid of spiders.”

“Only when they’re inside the house and very near to me. I know it’s silly but I’m afraid they’ll crawl in my ear.”

Bill smiled and pulled you close. He put his hands over your ears and said, “Well as long as I’m here no spiders will get anywhere near your ears.”

“What?” you squawked loudly, pretending that his hands actually made it so you couldn’t hear. Billy rolled his eyes and laughed. “Never mind you’re on your own, punk.” He turned away and walked back towards the couch. You followed and curled up next to him. He put his arm around you and un-paused the movie. A few moments later you felt a tickle on your arm. You turned to see a very unconvincing hand tarantula working its way up to your shoulder. You grabbed his wrist as he cackled at his own humor. “Asshole” you said while staring lovingly at your giggling boyfriend. You released his wrist and moved to hold his hand. _God, he has the cutest smile_ you thought. You leaned in and kissed him softly and sweetly, grateful to have a Spider Getter Extraordinaire by your side. 


End file.
